Battle of Mt. Fuji
After Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia's actions at the Tokyo Settlement, which resulted in Lelouch taking all the United Federation of Nations representatives hostage, the Aerial Fortress Damocles is first unveiled, obliterating the Holy Britannia's Capital City, Pendragon, with a F.L.E.I.J.A. strike. To both Lelouch and Suzaku Kururugi the Knight of Zero's suprise, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia reveals that Fourth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is still alive and is worthy for the Imperial Throne instead of Lelouch. Nunnally than declares herself Lelouch's enemy with the Emperor claiming if she gets in his way, he'll crush her. Nevertheless, the Damocles advanced through Japan on its plotted course to the Yellow Sea, from there it would ascend into orbit and into a position where it'll target the entire world. However, Lelouch decided to fight his brother Schneizel, bringing the full might of the Britannian Military onto the Damocles with its escorts, including The Black Knights, as it was passing over Mt. Fuji in Japan. Battle The Battle went on uneven odds, as Damocles sent several F.L.E.I.J.A. Warheads onto the Britannian forces, turning the battle into wholesale slaughter. After seeing the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s detonation could not being prevented by destroying the warhead, Lelouch commands all units to spread their ranks and fall back, and went for Avalon too, even with its Blaze Luminous shielding, it was too dangerous to expose the flagship. Schneizel also decided not to target Avalon, as there were hostages aboard the ship. Avalon became damaged and was forced to land, with Lelouch leaving the ship aboard his Shinikiro, already fitted with a F.L.E.I.J.A. Eliminator. As he does, however, the Black Knights boarding party, led by Li Xingke aboard his Shenhu, boards the Avalon and proceeds to rescue the hostages. Lelouch and Suzaku board the Damocles after the F.L.E.I.J.A. is disabled in mid air flight, Gino Weinberg soon trails them and destroys the Shinikiro, before being defeated by Suzaku. Suzaku, however, challenges Kallen to a duel while she's piloting the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. outside of the Damocles. As a result, Suzaku's Lancelot was destroyed, and the Guren is heavily damaged. Meanwhile, Jeremiah Gottwald defeats Anya Alstreim and is prepared to kill her, but spares her life after knowing she has no memories of anything and uses his Geass Cancellor to make her regain her memories. While on board the Damocles, Lelouch geasses the majority of the Damocles personne. Emperor Lelouch then tricks Schneizel into thinking his on the Command Deck, Lelouch then arrives at Schneizel into his almost-launched shuttle and geasses him, commanding the Prince to serve Zero. Diethard Ried is then killed by Schneizel after he attempts to kill the Emperor and Earl Kanon Maldini is captured by Lelouch's geassed Damocles guards. After defeating Schneizel and the others, Nunnally was the one who's left and has the Damocles Key which can launch the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads. She breaks Charles' Geass by regaining her sight, and Lelouch is forced to use his geass on his sister, which she is ordered to give him the Damocles Key and she finally hands it over to her brother while under the power of Geass. The battle is then won by Lelouch and whoever sided with him when Lelouch has full control over the Damocles fortress and has Prince Schneizel under Lelouch's leadership as well as many captured leaders of the Black Knights, UFN Representatives and Schneizel along with his forces such as Kanon Maldini. Category:Code Geass Events